Sweat the Battle Before the Battle Sweats You
by running.through.my.dreams.x3
Summary: Dean is a hunter. Rosalie is a vampire. Not much good can come out of this. It breaks marriage. It breaks the rules of being the hunter that he and his brother are. Post Breaking Dawn. Pre-Season 4 Finale.
1. First Sight

C1. First Sight

**The Winchester Boys  
Portland, Oregon**

The notorious brothers sat in the local diner in Portland, Oregon; Dean Winchester eating his typical bacon cheeseburger with his favorite beer, while the lonely Sam Winchester eats his Cesar salad, both of them silent as they munched their lunches. Dean looked around the diner, searching for something suspicious or out of place – they hadn't had a good job in days, maybe even approximately two weeks to be the most. Sam had been silent the entire car ride, his thoughts wandering about where Ruby had gone after their last encounter. Dean put down his burger before taking another bite, instantly taking out his cell phone in hopes that it was the boys' father-figure and trusted friend, Bobby Singer, that was calling.

Dean pressed talk. "Bobby?"

"Dean," the man's gruff voice said, "where are you?"

"Portland." Dean rolled his eyes. "Why? Bobby, what's going on? Got a job for us?"

"Damn it, boy. You ask a lot of questions!" Bobby hollered into the phone.

"Just answer the question." Dean demanded, looking at his younger brother hesitantly.

Bobby let out an annoyed sigh. "I made some calls and a friend of your father's had said there was a coven of vampires living in—"

"More fucking—" Dean cut himself off, rising from his chair and stalking out of the diner. Sam remained where he was, pushing away his lunch, and sitting back in his chair. Dean continued talking once he was away from the diner, walking near his car. "More fucking vampires, Bobby? Seriously?"

"Normally vampires don't require a house call from other hunters to John Winchester's songs, and you know that for a fact, Dean… But there is a coven of vampires discovered by Roger that are making inconspicuous killings. Word is through the hunters that they are having a covenant ceremony and—"

"Bobby!" Dean hollered, "A damn covenant ceremony? That shit's harmless!"

"Don't cut me off, boy." Bobby growled and then cleared his throat. "This covenant ceremony is different, and you would already know that if your wise ass didn't cut me off."

Dean didn't apologize.

"Dean, these vampires are planning on using a human sacrifice on the night of the next full moon." Bobby said, his voice suddenly grave and shallow.

"Where?" Dean asked.

"Small town. Forks, Washington." Bobby responded, Dean could hear the clicking of the computer keys as Bobby typed up more information for the boys to go do their job.

"I'm just gonna grab Sam and we'll head out." Dean said, and then hung up on Bobby. He walked back into the diner where Sam was chatting with the crooked-toothed but pretty face waitress, probably stalling on paying the bill because Dean was outside when she'd come over for the check's payment. "Here." Dean slapped a twenty on the table, looking at the waitress with a flicker in his eyes. She smiled, and walked away, tucking the money in her pouch.

Sam stood up, and both of them walked out of the diner in silence until they reached Dean's black 1967 Chevy Impala. Dean pulled open the door of the driver's side, flopping down onto the worn leather seat and jamming the keys into the ignition, Sam took a seat in the passenger's side, looking skeptically at his older brother.

"Can I drive?" Sam cracked a smile.

Dean turned his head, mock glaring at his brother." Who are you, and what have you done with Sam?"

"I got probed." Sam joked; Dean rolled his eyes. "So, where are we headed? What's Bobby got for us?"

"Damn it, boy. You ask a lot of questions." Dean laughed, mocking Bobby, and then his tone went solemn. "A coven of vampires in Forks, Washington are planning on a covenant ceremony on the night of the next full moon – using a human sacrifice."

"Damn." Sam blurted.

Dean cranked up the music and shifted the Impala into drive, coasting down the black pavement, driving north to Washington. While heading toward their destination, Sam stared out the window toward the thick cluster of trees that went on for miles, and Dean thought of the last time they were in Washington – him and John, while Sam was still away at College. He'd met a fairly nice female: curvy, wavy golden blonde hair, porcelain skin, heart shaped face, and alluring tinted golden-brown eyes that resembled butterscotch. She had the name of an Angel, one so beautiful: if only Dean was able to remember her name, in hopes he could find her after several years of being gone.

**Rosalie  
Forks, Washington**

It was close to sunrise when Rosalie Hale had woken up, and her ivory Dupioni curtains were drawn wide open, ready to beam streams of the sun's harmful rays throughout the vast bedroom for the golden beauty. She slowly sat up, patting down her silky golden blonde hair before grabbing her usual piece of jewelry and fastening her family crest necklace around her neck. She slid off her bed, poking her tiny feet into her gray Anthropology slippers and padding into the bathroom to take her daily shower.

After her hot shower, Rosalie changed into a pair of black skinny jeans, an ivory wife beater, and black strappy heels; letting her soft-as-spider web blonde tresses fall down her back in tumbling waves. By the time she came downstairs, Bella had already come from the cottage as fast as she could to escape the sunlight – hence, why the curtains were all closed and shielding the windows to make the house a little darker than the Cullen family was used to – and was holding her little Renesmee in her arms, which meant that Jacob Black would probably be around shortly. Rosalie always wanted to roll her eyes at the mutt, but didn't – if it wasn't for Jacob, Renesmee and the rest of the Cullen's would have been ripped to pieces for the short death of Bella by the wolves down at the La Push Reservation, Jacob's old pack, but thanks to the official Alpha Wolf who'd given permission for Bella to be changed into a vampire in the first place which didn't entirely give them a reason to kill the Cullen's since the treaty was void, Jacob had imprinted on Renesmee – which meant she couldn't be harmed, their most absolute law. And neither could her family, that would be just way too cruel – no matter how badly wolves and vampires didn't previously get along.

"Morning Rose." Bella chirped, her red eyes having a slight fade in her irises, almost transfixing into a deep amber – it looked incredibly pretty.

"Hi Bella." Rosalie said, click-clacking over to the brunette holding her six-monther-the-size-of-a-four-year old daughter on her lap, "Hello Renesmee."

"Hi auntie Rose!" Renesmee grinned childishly.

"What's on today's agenda?" Bella asked, raising a neatly plucked eyebrow.

"I—"

"Plan on hunting with Edward and Bella." A smooth velvety voice boomed from the archway separating the living room and kitchen. Bella and Rosalie both turned their heads to see who'd physically talked to them; of course, it was Edward: Bella's husband and Rosalie's adoptive-but-almost-not-really brother. Bella cracked a smile, and Rosalie could hear how her sister-in-law's barely beating, almost faint heart stutter inside of her chest, still, at the sight of him.

"That sounds pretty good." Rosalie agreed, "wait…" she looked at Bella. "Jacob isn't coming with us, is he?"

Bella shook her head, her glossy ringlets bouncing and moving in sync with her face. "no, he's staying here with Renesmee."

Rosalie nodded.

"We'll go when it gets cloudy." Edward insisted, looking over at Bella with a crooked smile. Rosalie bit her glossy bottom lip gently: Bella didn't have any item of jewelry to protect her from the sunlight that was good enough to have a witch put a spell on it, like the rest of the Cullen's had. Moments later, the sound of someone's construction boots pounded against the wood of the porch and that same person knocked loudly on the door – without waiting for someone to answer, the male stepped inside of the house, and from the stench that wafted throughout the entire house, it smelled as if he wasn't alone.

"Edward? Bella?" Seth Clearwater's voice echoed through the house.

"We're here." Bella stood up from the chair, lifting Renesmee into her arms, carrying her to where Seth and Jacob were waiting. Jacob looked scruffy and tired, while Seth looked like he had too much sleep and was bound to do anything.

"Hey Bells." Jacob smiled, but his eyes were on the little girl in her arms. Rosalie walked out behind them, crossing her arms over her chest, clearing her throat. "Blondie." He snorted, grinning like an idiot – the idiot that he was.

"We're going hunting later, once it gets cloudy." Bella said, trying to keep from Rosalie and Jacob insulting each other – like they constantly do since Bella had grown pregnant with Renesmee. She looked between the two of them, having a look of warning in her newborn eyes, pursing her lips into a tight line – this reminded Jacob, Rosalie could see in the mutt's brown eyes, of when she had come back from Italy and Jacob tried stopping Bella from her decision of wanting to be a vampire, telling Edward about the key point in which Jacob had granted permission for as Ephraim Black's grandson. Of course, the entire family knew of this because Edward had told them all after dropping Bella off at her house that night.

"I get to babysit Nessie?" Jacob smiled wide. Rosalie rolled her eyes while Bella nodded. They all got used to that nick name fairly quickly, aside from Bella – she took longer than the others.

"It's going to get cloudy soon." Alice danced her way down the stairs, leaping over the banister and landing firmly on her dancer's feet beside her two sisters. She smiled at them, her teeth practically sparkling from the lighting in the foyer. "Just thought I'd give you a heads up."

"Thanks, Alice." Bella smiled.

"Come on, ready to go?" Edward moved into the foyer, his hands behind his back politely. "Hello, Jacob. Seth." He smiled crookedly.

"Hiya Edward." Seth said, waving a little like the gangly fifteen-sixteen year old that he was.

"Edward." Jacob cracked a smile.

"Here." Bella said gently, as Jacob held his arms out for Renesmee. She started giggling, leaping out of her mother's arms and clinging to the musky werewolf. She looked up at him with her vibrant milk chocolate brown eyes, smiling like a cute little girl. Rosalie smiled.

"Have fun." Jacob mused, clutching Renesmee in his muscular arms.

Bella and Rosalie turned on their heels, marching after Edward as he led them through the French back doors, picking up speed as they dug their heels into the matted earth, gathering speed for bounding over the river that went a little far in the backyard. Rosalie started running on the soles of her feet, taking three more strides before pouncing into the air, and streaming across the river onto the other side of the fifty yards leap. Mistakenly, Rosalie went farther than expected, landing nimbly in a tree that was several feet away from the original destination, clinging to the branches and slowly sliding down to the ground.

Edward was waiting patiently for her to come down, and then Bella appeared at his side, linking her arm through his and smiling excitedly. She loved coming hunting with him, and even Rosalie, because they tended to get into competitions – they all looked at each other. Rosalie smirked, sprinting toward the clearing where she smelled a fresh herd of deer nibbling and grazing the grass, with a stalking mountain lion near by. Several yards away was a grizzly bear, which meant Emmet was probably near by because those were his favorite.

"Rose!" Edward hollered, there was a bit of warning in his stoked voice. She stopped short, coming to a halt and twisting around on her heel, seeing that Edward and Bella were coming quickly after her. Bella's face was twisted with worry, similar to her husband's. Rosalie gulped, narrowing her golden brown eyes, biting her lip – this couldn't have been good.

"What's wrong?" Rosalie asked quietly.

"There's … there's hunters nearby, I picked up their scent." Edward murmured.

"Animal hunters?" Rosalie almost laughed – they weren't a threat.

"No." Edward slowly shook his head.

Rosalie held her non-existent breath, staring into her brother's smoldering golden eyes and then flickering them over to Bella; she wasn't ready for this. "Where?" she kept her eyes on Bella.

"Just through the woods, heading this way." Edward assured.

"Should we … go?" Bella squeaked, looking over at Edward with wide—ish eyes.

"Rosalie, take—"

"I'm not taking her home." Rosalie growled through her teeth.

"Rose, don't be stubborn." Edward narrowed his eyes; she watched as they slowly transfigured into a hard, icy black – darker than the night sky. Rosalie wasn't afraid, and neither was Bella, not anymore. She continued staring, which turned into a frosty glare, her upper lip curling up into a sinister snarl. No one said a word. The siblings didn't take their glares off each other. Bella stood there, holding her breath as the scent of the hunters' grew stronger and stronger; their voices a little louder than they normally could for a regular human's ears.

"_Sam, I think I see something_." A man's voice shouted, and then there was the sound of someone's gun being cocked. There wasn't a response. But there was something about the man's voice that seemed really familiar to Rosalie, like she'd heard him before, causing her mind to reel psychotically. She didn't realize it, but she had started ghosting her way toward the voices, with Edward and Bella following close behind.

Before long, Rosalie came face-to-face with two men.

One had shaggy dark brown hair and deep blue eyes ,wearing a sports jacket and plaid flannel underneath with a pair of dark jeans and combat boots to complete the look. The one beside him had spiked dark hair and the same alluring, deep blue eyes that the other male had, wearing a leather hunter's jacket with a denim jacket and T-shirt underneath. The one with longer hair had a shot gun, while the other was holding a curved knife.

Rosalie, Edward, and Bella grew ultimately silent.

"Holy _shit_." The two men said simultaneously.

* * *

**Author's Note: Hey, it's me. I'm sorry that I haven't updated anything in a while. Especially my Victorious story. But I think I'm going to give Supernatural and Twilight a try - see how far this story gets me. I'm a big fan of both Supernatural and Twilight, wanting to see what a crossover for this would look like... I already have it all planned out. But for those reading unless you're my Beta Reader, you will just have to wait and see what's going to happen throughout this entire story. R&R. -heart-**


	2. I Don't Bite

C2. I Don't Bite

**Forks, Washington  
Rosalie's POV**

I stared longingly at the two humans before me, eyeing the short dark haired one more carefully rather than the one holding the meaningless shotgun. Neither of them looked ready to fight, and this pleased me, because I sure was. They already posed as a threat toward me, Edward, and Bella just by having those ridiculous weapons. Edward's gold eyes looked pleased, but almost determined as he took a small step toward them, his hands behind his back, and jaw neatly taut.

"You're on private land," Edward said calmly, but I could hear the ferocity in his voice hidden deep within.

The humans looked at each other, then focused on my family.

"Maybe you can help us?" the one holding the knife inquired.

"With?" I asked through my teeth. Bella looked at Edward, I could see the fear. Something I wasn't sensing from the humans, only because they had no idea who they were actually dealing with. The one holding the shotgun held it up toward us, and I swear, he was aiming it straight at my head. I ground my teeth together, smirking - that was ruthless of him to do, I suppose, for aiming a stupid human gun at _me_.

"We are looking for a ... group of people." The one holding the knife stepped toward Edward, but his eyes remained on me. I listened to his voice, cocking my head slightly to the right as my eyes ultimately grew dark.

"Well they aren't here." I growled.

"You don't even know who I'm looking for," the long haired one retorted.

"Sam," the other male snapped under his breath, giving him an icy glare.

"Right." The one named Sam said back under his breath, avoiding the glare he received.

I looked at Bella and Edward.

Edward's entire facial expression had changed, as he hunched over into a slight crouch, a sliver of his clenched teeth bared. Something had gone on, something that I didn't know about - something only Edward did, thanks to his ability that only he possessed in our world. Bella bit her lip, wondering most likely if she should be having the same instinct as her husband. His eyes moved over to me and his wife, who stood directly beside me now.

"They know." He mouthed, and then a low growl slipped from between his teeth once they were ground back together.

Instantly, I lowered myself into a crouch with my brother. The humans seemed to have notice, I could see it in their eyes.

"Before you attack, my name is Dean. And this is my little bitch, Sam." the one holding the knife smirked, jerking his thumb toward 'The Bitch' he called Sam. None of us retracted from our crouch, especially Bella who'd finally brought herself protectively curled inward - these two were threats.

"We're not gonna hurt you," Sam held one hand up, clutching the shotgun in the other hand.

"Lies." Edward confirmed under his breath to me and Bella.

"How do you know-"

"What you are?" Dean Winchester cut off Bella. "It's our _job_ to know."

"On the count of three, _run_." I mumbled to my brother and his mate.

Dean and Sam looked between us, there was a hint of a mystery lurking in Dean's eyes. While Sam was prepared to kill.

_One_.

I stood up straight, focusing on Dean. He looked between all of us, gripping the knife tightly, and raising it slightly from his side. Sam cocked his gun, lifting it to eye level and grazing its direction at the three vampires in front of him. I rolled my eyes, that wouldn't do anything.

_Two_.

My lips curled back into a sinister grin, my teeth bared but my fangs remain hidden, as I slid one foot back, prepared to make a run for it. Dean stepped forward, I could see his upper body beginning to tremble in our presence, but then he was ramrod straight. Edward was four steps behind me, with Bella at his side, clutching his hand with hers.

_Three._

I spun around on my heel in sync with my brother and sister-in-law, letting one foot forward as I broke out into a smooth run, sprinting up the incline through the thick woods, my blonde hair whipping behind me. My strides grew longer, faster through the jade maze, matching up to the length of a wild cat. I could hear faintly as one of the brothers chased after mas fast as their human legs could possibly take them. I could also hear as Edward and Bella's feet touched the matted earth in sync, racing beside each other to lead the other brother away, taking them as far away as possible from the house.

And then suddenly, I felt something sharp protrude my right shoulder blade. I screamed, mentally sending a warning to Edward not to come to my aid and to keep on running. I didn't collapse, it didn't precisely hurt - it just took me by surprise that he had the decency of throwing a knife at me. It broke passed my smooth marble skin, and stuck to the bone, but I continued running - wanting to get as far away as possible.

**Dean's POV**

I watched as the two vampires took off down the dirt path, Sam looked at me. I had my eyes on the blonde, the one who's movement was so gracious and so familiar... By the time I actually went to focus on my brother, he was already chasing after the bronze haired vampire and his brunette mate - carrying the shotgun and I could already hear the shooting as he aimed for them. It took me out of my stun, and I realized that I should chase after something too. I started following the blonde, clutching Ruby's knife in my hand as I used all the muscle and strength I had in my masculine body, unsure of how fast I was actually running. The adrenaline pulsed heavily in my veins, threatening to explode, as I found myself going quicker - zigzagging through the thick forest, and what actually surprised me was how I saw a feminine figure, but it was a whirled blur only several feet ahead of me. And then, she slowed down, as if she sensed that I was coming.

I wanted to talk to her, to make my journey worth something. Maybe we could _hook up_, if I got lucky.

She came to a sudden halt, turning to face me.

That's when I got a really good look at her. She had skin as pale as snow, eyes the color of butterscotch with a eerie ebony tint around the pupil, flowing pale blonde hair that cascaded to her busty chest in waves of lush gold, a petite willowy body, and she was no taller than five-six. There was a little black dot right above her lip on the left side, I forgot what they called it... A Monroe? Like that lady from JFK days.. Marilyn Monroe?

"Why are you following me?" Her voice ... it slapped me in the face. It was so majestic; musical. Her pink lips molded into a smile. A sliver of her pearly white teeth were exposed. My breath caught in my throat, when I saw two sharp points peaking out from beneath her luscious bow-shaped lips.

"It's my job to kill vampires," I finally found my voice ... smirking.

"With what? You're puny knife." A small growl slipped passed the blonde's teeth.

I narrowed my eyes at her, throwing the knife at her chest. I watched in shock and amazement as she caught the knife in her hand, then stuck it in the nearest tree that was closes to her. She smirked again, taking a gracious step toward me. Before I knew it, I caught a blow to the chest by her fist and I was knocked to the ground, I stared up at the trees, trying to catch a single breath. She'd hit me incredibly hard, and I thought I'd die of no oxygen within seconds. But here I was, lying on my back, gasping. My vision had become slightly blurry, I could see the outline of her flawless Immortal figure hovering over me, her fangs a little more visible with the wicked smile that spurred on her face. I hope she isn't vindictive when Sam kills her two friends.

"Wh-What the fuck.." I croaked out, gaining a little breath as she started crouching toward me. I rubbed my eyes, getting a clear picture of the vampire who knocked me down. Her smile had softened, and there was an amused flicker dancing in her topaz eyes.

"Stay still." She purred. I went to sit up, but her hands latched around my wrists and pinned me to the matted earth.

"What're you-"

"Stay." She snapped. I could see the tense muscles locking in her jaw, clearly she didn't like to be disobeyed. And with Ruby's knife in the tree, Sam running off somewhere chasing after the other two vampires, and this blonde pinning me to the ground... There was nothing much I could do _except_ listen to her.

"Fine." I groan softly under my breath.

"We're gonna play a little game," she applied more pressure against me. I inhaled a small breath, getting a strong whiff of her scent - it was like roses, mixed with lilac and something citrus-y. I didn't reply to her, I was more intoxicated with her aroma than anything, so I just lied there. She sat on me, her weight didn't crush me, she was just so petite and feminine. "I'm gonna do what I want to you, and if you try to retaliate or escape, I'm biting you."

I nod. "What do you wanna do with me?"

"You're a very handsome man, Dean Winchester," She purred seductively, her pale icy fingers brushing along parts of my bare skin and slipping beneath my navy v-neck collarless T-shirt that I was wearing. I shuddered with slight delight, liking the way her cold skin felt against my warm skin. I wondered what she thought of it. Normally, I _would _try to fight her off. But I'm defenseless since the knife is in a tree, and all the other weapons are in the trunk of my Impala - which is parked at the beginning of the woods, hidden behind a few patches of brier.

Lost in my train of thought of how I could possibly escape, it took me a few seconds to realize that a cold breeze had brushed along my skin... My T-shirt was gone, and so was the leather jacket. Leaving me in my jeans and scuffed boots. I blinked, realizing that she had taken away the shimmery pink shirt she was wearing. She remained in the dark skinny-leg jeans and the black shoes with the heel. I don't get why girls where them... Is it just to be taller?

She pressed her lips against mine, they were soft and smooth like satin.

Her torso was against mine, and it sent my entire body on fire. This may be a vampire, but she was also a _woman._.. And you do _not_ turn down _any_ action from a woman... Vampire or not. Her hands roamed my torso, tracing patterns and outlining the contours of my abs, I tried not to feel too enthused by her touch, but as her tongue slipped into my mouth, pressing against mine - we were battling for dominance. Tangoing tongues. I wanted to touch her, but she still had my hands pinned to the ground, although her grip was lighter than before.

As if she read my mind, the blonde vampire let go of my wrists. Only to find that she was working her way on removing my jeans, or lowering them - I liked where this was going. I felt my hard erection chaffing against my jeans, and it was very unpleasant - it just took me a while to realize it. In seconds, my cock was no longer rubbing against the fabric of my jeans, and her jeans had been completely discarded. I moaned softly as her lips brushed along my jaw, neck, and then throat. A normal person would tense up if they had a vampire's lips to their throat - but when you've dealt with what I have, it's kind of hard not to... just be completely relaxed. Another moan surpassed my lips as I felt her silky underwear slide along the head of my dick - making it harder. If it were even possible.

I eagerly hooked a finger in her lacy silk underwear and pushed it aside, snaking my arm around her waist, and flipping us - I was surprised that she allowed me to. I grunted, spreading her legs, pressing the head of my dick to her surprisingly wet core. I rubbed my two fingers, index and middle, against her pussy and slid them inside of her - she moaned. I smirked, pumping my fingers in and out of her slowly, teasingly, barely going inside. She whimpered, which grew the smirk on my face.

"Beg for it, Blondie." I said, silently hoping that I wasn't taking this little exchange too far. I don't want her to bite me.

"Dean," she said in barely whisper. I leaned down and pressed my lips to hers, moving my fingers a little faster, fingering her for approximately for another minute, maybe less, before removing them. I looked down, the two fingers I had used were glistening faintly from her juices. "Dean," she whispered again, perhaps a little heavier than before.

I couldn't help grinning, effortlessly thrusting my cock inside of her, feeling her tightness wrap around my shaft. I hovered myself, having both hands on each side of her for support as I started thrusting deep inside of the blonde vampire's tight pussy, whose name I didn't even know... Not that I really cared... It was just like any other hunting trip.

She started moaning, and so did I, as I thrust harder. My cock sliding in and out with ease, her walls expanding and closing in on my dick with each thrust, with each breath she took. It was hot, feeling as my dick fit perfectly inside of her. She wrapped her arms around my neck, kissing me with such ferocity - I had no idea that it existed, it only made me begin pounding my dick harder and harder inside of her with each sexy buck of her hips, wanting to make her cum, wanting to feel it on my dick, wanting her to...

"Oh, fuck," She moaned breathlessly as I slid my dick until I was almost completely out, then slamming myself back inside, hitting deep inside of her pussy. I grinned, kissing her neck, and finally having some use for my hands - fondling her chest. I pushed the black bra she was wearing, taking her perky full breast in my hand, massaging and pinching the nipple between my thumb and index finger - she moaned again, a little louder than before. I broke the kiss, kissing her breast, flicking my tongue at her rosy bud. She giggled, and it was just as sexy as her moan, as I started sucking on her breast, my teeth lightly grazing her ivory skin.

Our skin slapping together and the sound of our moans was the only thing heard in the forest. It made me wonder who could hear, and I hope to God that Sam isn't able to... This would be very bad, if he actually found out I was having sex with a vampire instead of killing her. But you can't kill something so beautiful, so sexy... So seductive.

I couldn't_ imagine_ how long this continued for.

**_LATER_**

I grinned triumphantly as I walked to go find Sam, having Ruby's knife back in its place of being in my boot with its cover so I didn't cut my leg. I could hear the sound of someone talking, more like yelling, and it worried me that Sam had been attacked. What if he was bleeding to death while I was having the time of my mortal life with a sexy vampire? My heart clenched in my chest at the thought of losing my brother... of travelling alone on hunting trips without my brother. I started running to where I remembered parking the Impala, as fast as I could, but not as fast as when I was chasing after the blonde - praying to God that nothing happened to my Impala as well as my brother. Now if they were both fucked up, I'd be seriously pissed off...

I let out a sigh of relief as I saw the familiar shaggy head in the windshield of my Impala. Sam was waiting impatiently in the passenger's seat of my car. I slowed down to walking normally again, adjusting my leather jacket as I approached my Impala. Sam started to get out, but I shook my head as a way of silently telling him to not get out of my car. I got into the driver's seat, jamming my keys into the ignition and backing out of the woods, not caring what I ran over as I made my way to the street, looking over the seats through the back window.

We didn't talk until we were on the road, heading to the nearest motel.

"Did you kill her?" Sam bluntly asked.

"Who?" I focused on the road.

"That blonde vampire." Sam chuckled, I peaked over at him - the look in his eyes said that he thought I got my ass kicked.

"Oh, no. She got away... Too fast for me." I said, looking at him once more. "What about the mates?"

Sam frowned, rolling up the sleeves of his shirt to show me the crescent shaped bite mark that was on the crease of his arm. My eyes widened, and my heart stuttered to a slow stop. "The bastard guy vampire bit me."

"YOU'RE GONNA TURN INTO A FUCKING VAMPIRE?" I exploded.

"No, you dumb ass! I started freaking out and the female told me that they were not venomous." Sam explained, and I started to take a deep breath - my heart returning to it's original pace. Sam chuckled and I rolled my eyes at him.

"How'd you get bit?" I inquired.

"Okay, so after we split up, and I started chasing after the vampires, I got really close because I kept shooting at them. The female wasn't too happy that she was the one who kept getting hit, but she wouldn't fall down, she just kept running after each blow to the back with rock salt."

"Idiot," I chuckled.

"Hey, it's the only thing I could do." Sam smirked, "Anywho-"

"Did you just say anywho?" I laughed, looking at the road signs. Sam nodded. "You are _such_ a bitch sometimes, Sammy."

Sam chuckled, "Anyway, the guy vampire got tired of me shooting at them, so they came back and I started hitting him in the head with the gun and shooting at him too, but he _stood there_ like a fucking _rock_! So I started smacking him in the head with the gun again, and I guess he just snapped because the next thing I knew, I was on the fucking _ground_, freaking out because I had gotten _bit_ by a vampire."

"At least you're not being turned into one," I chuckled, "Then I'd have to kill you."

"Like you would." Sam smirked.

And that was the last thing said on the entire ride to the cheap motel we planned on staying at when we first arrived in this town. I groaned as heavy droplets of rain started pelting my windows and windshield, turning on the wipers immediately so we could make the few miles left until the motel. As I drove, my mind kept crawling to the back where I remembered every distinct detail that happened between me and the blonde. Each thrust. Each moan. Each touch. Each whisper. Each orgasm.

It was unbelievable. And when it all ended, when we were done and finished, I remembered the last thing she told me.

"_What if I had retaliated? What if I threw a bottle of holy water at you_?" I had asked her.

She only laughed, just as musical as her voice, "_Holy water doesn't work on me._"

I had smiled at her. "_Would you still have bitten me_?"

She looked at me, turning on her heel, getting ready to go find her friends, most likely, and head back to wherever they lived. Blondie winked at me and said, "_I don't bite_," And then she left.

It was just as sexy as us fucking in the middle of the woods, being as loud as possible.

Next thing I knew, back in reality, I had a fucking hard-on...


End file.
